The Eraser Effect
by evillygood
Summary: Devi wants to go to prom, but Leah thinks she is too old. Devi finds an alternative that fits them both. This is a girl/girl story if you don't like that don't read this story. This is my number two one-shot in my one-shot series, but it CAN be read ALONE.


**Disclaimer:** I only own Devi…

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thank you for reading this! It's Girl/Girl lesbian story. So if you don't like that do not read!

Also, this is number two of my Devi/Leah one-shot series but it CAN be read ALONE!

Enjoy

The Eraser Effect

Have you ever felt that when you erased a paper clean that everything had changed? Everything had shifted a little to the right. That is the way I feel, when _she_ enters the room, when our eyes connect—green locked with brown. Everything disappears, but not in the way that it faded in the background, colors fuzzy kind of thing. No, it's _whoosh_ everything's gone, erased from the world.

I love Devi, of course I do, but I can't give her everything she wants. God, how I want to, but Devi is Seth's age—not mine. She wants to go to prom with me, but…I…I can't.

_Knock_, _knock_, _knock_. I looked up from the nails I was painting into the mirror of my vanity where I can see the door to my room perfectly. I gave no response, but the door opened anyways, revealing Devi, my love. She was wearing the sexy dress she bought, when we went shopping together last weekend, and her Chucks; always her Chucks.

"Hey baby," she smiled timidly at me. Devi was acting reserved…she is _never_ reserved with _me_. I didn't answer, but my usually equally feisty as me girlfriend pushed the door shut anyways and sat on the edge of my bed. I turned to my nails once more and began blowing on them. We sat in an awkward silence. "Why won't you come?" she whispered shattering all that had accumulated in the forever quiet. My heart stopped at the forlorn in her voice. I gracefully stood and sat next to Devi on my unmade bed. "So…I talked to the guys…" I looked up. Gems met mud. "We decided that you need to quit punishing yourself because of your imprintation (A/N: I know this isn't a real word. Deal with it). With that in mind…I am not going to prom." Quiet once again took over the one sided conversation.

Finally, I spoke, "but you want to go." I was confused truly and completely confused. How can this green-eyed angel beside me not get what she wants? Why sacrifice for _me_, when I am supposed to sacrifice for _her_?

"No, Lee," she smiled, her gorgeous smile, and took my hands in her small ones. "I want to go with _you_; No one else baby, just you." She stood up, pulling me up as with her. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked, holding my weight down as she tried to pull me to the door.

"We are going to the imprint prom," she stated coyly.

"The what?!"

"The imprints and I decided we wanted to treat our wolves," I smiled and took a step towards her. Instinctively, she took a step back. Like the predator I am, I toyed with my prey. Devi shuddered as my fingernails lightly grazed her cheek. Her pulse quickened as my hand trailed down her pale throat. I smiled at the difference of her gorgeous cream throat and my copper hand. My thumb dragged under her jaw line in a soothing caress. Her pulse slowed answering my menstruations. Ever so slightly my lips grazed hers.

It was worse when I touched her, the eraser effect, I mean. It was as if we were in nothingness surrounded by white. She whimpered underneath me wanting me to take her, to make more contact.

"More," Devi whispered her body quivering. I smiled at the reaction I caused in my imprint before lightly pressing my lips on hers. She groaned again, when I didn't truly kiss her. My lips trailed across her soft creamy skin. I buried my face into her neck with her hands in my hair breathing her lavender scent in.

"Let's go to the prom thingy," I stated puling away. I left Devi panting and flushed against my door before turning to my closet. I began sifting through my shirts trying to find something better than the black wife beater and the ripped faded jean shorts—I didn't buy them that way—that I was currently attired in.

Pale arms wound their way around my waist followed by a pair of lips touching my ear asking exasperatedly, "what are you doing?"

"Finding something to wear," I answered, placing my hands on top of hers. I gave hers a little squeeze.

"You don't have the time." She slipped away from me. There's my girl. A frown formed on my features.

"I can't go out there like _this_," I urged gesturing to myself, "when you look like _that_."

"_I_ love it when you look like _that_," she smiled seductively. "All bad ass and in charge."

Casting one last look of longing to my closet, I took her soft hand and Devi led me out of my home into the dawning of darkness. As we walked toward the light on the other side of the beach, every now and then she would pull us to a stop and pull me closer to kiss her before moving on again. The light on the far end kept flickering as shadows blocked it.

When we arrived to the imprint prom/bonfire dance, we were greeted with a round of 'hello's, 'hi's, and 'hey's from the pack and their imprints. Music filled the air. I pulled Devi towards me and she wrapped her pale, slender arms around my neck smiling. I buried my face in her chocolate hair as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered, letting the eraser effect take its toll on me.

A/N: Thanks for reading!

evillygood


End file.
